


Hello Baby

by Who_First



Category: Batman (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, porn with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim always had problems dealing with mercenaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless pwp

“What the hell-“

Tim broke off as the ball was shoved into his mouth and straps were tied around his head. He wriggled madly as Deadpool dragged him further into the huge room, his hands were cuffed tight in front of him while his feet were loose.

“Look the ladies want bondage, I’ll give them bondage.” The mask’s eyes started curving happily. “And you know you look really good in rope Timmy.”

Tim growled in reply and twisted harder as the mercenary wrapped the rope around his cuffs and threw the loose end of rope up through the hanging loop.  Deadpool leaned down, pressing a wet kiss through his mask against Tim’s forehead, before yanking on the rope and dragging the younger man upwards until the points of his toes only skimmed the ground.

Fingers tightened through Tim’s hair, yanking his head to one side, as Deadpool buried his face in Tim’s neck. Tim shivered as swore behind the gag as the mercenary’s noise pressed tight against the hollow of his throat and breathed deeply.

“You look really tasty.”

_Was that drool? From a mask? Really?_

The sword came flying around, straight down on him, Tim froze as it stopped milliseconds away from his nose. Than it dropped just a hairs breath so that Tim could feel the chilled metal as it slowly traced his nose, curving around his face and down his long neck tracing every muscle, so lightly that it didn’t even leave a raised line in the swords wake.

Then it was moving quickly, snapping around as Tim stayed frozen in fear, sharp metal cutting through the top half of his costume before doing the same lower. Then Tim really was freezing as the katana paused against his lips, his ex-costume fell away in tatters, and the cold metal was tracing down his newly bared skin. Shivering as the katana poke in his belly button, tracing the small opening before pushing inwards. Were it kept pushing in as Tim naturally tried to suck in his belly away from the sharp bringer of death.

“Timmy baby,” Deadpool flicked the katana up, grinning behind the mask as the sharp blade left a thin slice alongside the erect nipple before placing the flat edge against his face. “You look so nice in silver and red.”

Stormy blue eyes narrowed as Tim glared harder, really wishing he was Clark with his heat vision and could just blast the man away, then he was watching in suspicion as he mercenary strolled over to a table covered with…things that should not be thought about.

“I brought toys! Really nice toys too~”

A whip was held up, only to be thrown away after Tim’s face went white, Deadpool  started humming as he eyeballed the different toys. A couple more whips were held up, vials of something which were pocketed, a stick covered in feathers, chains and handcuffs, and various dildos and other toys Tim was trying not to think on. Then a large pink _thing_ was held up for Tim’s approval, blue eyes widening in horror as it started vibrating, leaving Deadpool grinning and swaggering forwards with his find.

“Like it?” Deadpool  grinned wider as the vigilante tried to move away from him.

Sadly it was useless considering that he couldn’t get enough to traction to do more than just hand and swing. Which was what Tim was doing, letting his arms take his weight and kicking out with his legs as Deadpool stepped closer.

The mercenary laughed, moving quickly and knocking Tim’s legs aside before grabbing them and using the wriggling limbs to keep him still. The mask twisted, the man behind it grinning widely, as he pulled the captured legs up higher, holding them in place under an arm, and shoving the pink thing through his belt.

Tim froze, only a second, before he started struggling harder as Deadpool pulled out a wicked looking knife and dragged it along Tim’s naked leg.

“Oh darling you’re so quiet, killer got your tongue?”

Growls and death threats were still blocked by the gag, huge and plastic tasting in his mouth, as the knife pressed downwards letting tiny droplets of hot blood seep up around the metal. Then Tim was watching in apprehension as one hand held the bloody knife and the other retrieved one of the pocketed vials.

Kicking out again only got his legs sandwiched tighter between the side and upper arm, along with a giggling tsk.

“Aww Baby cakes~” Deadpool was whining as he held up the vial, letting the point of the knife drop to mix the blood with its colorless contents. “I promise not to hurt you~”

Tim was growling again as the knife was hidden away and the pink thing held up to let the sticky looking fluid drip over it.

“Do you like my toy? I thought the color was just so pretty and cute~ Perfect for the cutest little hero.”

He screamed around the gag as the toy was slipped past hard muscles, pushed hard far enough and trapped in place by Tim’s spasming entrance, and started moving. Vibrating faster as Deadpool twisted the thing, earning another scream, as Tim threw his head back in reaction to the sudden intense pleasure.

“It likes you~” The hand on the toy fell away, not that it was needed anymore, and moved to pull up the bottom half of the full mask.

Tim only noticed when an actual mouth pressed against his bared neck, tongue rasping against his skin as it dragged across to the harshly beating pulse point. Teeth stabbed downwards, biting into Tim’s frantic pulse and pulling another scream from behind the thick gag.

The mercenary backed off, just enough to lick up the blood dripping down the white neck, then even more as he grinned at the shuddering male.

“You taste very good~”

Tim moaned around the toy gag as the vibrations hit just the right speed.

“But I need to leave you for a little bit, sorry cutie patootie.”

Tim jerked, eyes quickly opening as all touch vanished, to see Deadpool grinning at him with bloody fangs as he back off.

“You need to marinate a little bit Hotsuff, but I’ll be back~”

**~~~**

Tim had lost track of time, how long ago exactly Deadpool had wandered off, what he knew was that he was on the point of collapse. Would have, in fact, collapsed a couple orgasms back if he was _hanging_ in place.

He twisted trying to bend in half and pull his legs up to reach the hoop he was tied too, if he could pull himself up further than he could untie the rope. He whined as the vibrator was forced inwards, sending bright new bolts of pleasure zipping along his nerves, everything was hypersensitive at this point. Even his hair was starting to ache.

But his feet were around the hoop and pulling him closer to his goal. Tim was still moaning behind the gag as his fingers touch the rope and metal hoop and started scrambling around for the knot of rope.

~~~

“Hey darling~ Daddy-“

A mallet to the face would cut off everyone, even a mercenary capable of surviving his head being chopped off by angry husbands and boyfriends, and anger was a great motivator.

And Tim was a tad on the angry side.

Deadpool ducked the next swing, the large hammer bashing against table as Tim was pulled along in its wake.

“If you’re into S&M pumpkin pie you only had to say~” Deadpool was laughing as he ducked and weaved away from the smashing hammer. “Really dearest teddy bear, I thought you didn’t want to play with the whips?”

“Shut up and stay still.” Tim hissed back, he was trying not to respond to the whining but it was hard.

The katana came out, parrying the whirling dervish that was the swinging hammer, slicing straight through the wooden shaft of the hammer and sending Tim staggering with the sudden lack of weight.

“You do have a great swing! Do you play extreme croquet? It’s great with cows!”

The mercenary lunged forward, dropping the katana to one side as he grabbed onto the naked boy. Tim started swearing as he swung at Deadpool, clawing at the fabric outfit trying to rip through it to soft skin where he could do real damage, and biting at the shoulder in front of him.

One hand snagged both of his writs, the other grabbing his ass and yanking Tim up off the floor, and shoving him back against the wall. Tim wrapped his legs around the mercenary, trying to strangle or break something, hissing as his head hit the back wall. Deadpool just purred, ripping the mask up uncovering his lips again, as the legs tightened and spasmed around his waist, leaning forwards and trying to kiss Tim again.

Tim howled, biting at the scarred lips pressing close against his own, teeth trying to rip through the foreign flesh. Deadpool just pressed closer, trapping the captured wrists between their stomachs as he forced Tim’s head further back and deepening the kiss forcing his tongue between Tim’s biting teeth.

The captured hands were pressed down, forced to brush against Tim’s still too sensitive flesh, making the younger scream in pleasure and bite harder at the lips pressed close. Deadpool was still purring as he held Tim in place against the wall, single free hand fumbling desperately at his pants, ripping through the fabric keeping his own rock hard parts hidden.

Tim hissed louder as Deadpool stopped kissing him, yanking the captured hands up over Tim’s head one more thing keeping him in place, letting his tongue drag up over Tim’s cheeks. Using the other hand to force him upwards, legs slipping and sliding along Deadpool’s waist, as he gripped his ass.

“You really like this~”

Tim swore again, his head slamming back against hard bricks, as the blunt head of Deadpool’s cock pressed against his gaping hole. After an hour of the thick vibrating pink evil it felt so good, and that made it so much worse, as the head rubbed along the his still wet opening.

“Going to… fucking kill you!”

“Well if I have to go~” Deadpool leaned in taking advantage at licking at the earlier bite wound. “Death by fucking seems like a good way.”

Tim twisted and hissed again as the blunt head slipped passed his loosened muscles, Tim didn’t even have the strength to try squeezing shut, and it felt _fucking good_ having something filling him again as wrong as he knew that was and how much he hated the damn mercenary, and this was much better than the pink monstrosity his was going to rip apart and burn when he got out of this mess.

“You seem rather happy darling~ Does that hit the spot?”

The scream shattered some of the thinner glass windows as Deadpool pulled shoved the rest of the way in, slamming right into the spot that made everything better.

“Go fuck yourself.” Tim hissed out, growling as he tried to keep from screaming again and keening in sheer pleasure as the cock invaded and kept moving deeper until it was constantly nudging that spot.

“Well I tried once,” Deadpool was panting, nipping at the sweaty skin of Tim’s neck as the boy kept swearing and squealing, each jab of hardened muscle bringing more grunts and notes of pleasure from both parties. “But it turns out that even if you break you’re your back in two places you can’t do it with any efficiency.”

“Shut up.” The whine broke past Tim’s tightly clenched lips as Deadpool pulled out slowly, until just the head of the Deadpool’s dick was still inside of Tim, than thrusting forwards as Tim’s head was pushed back into the wall again. “I –ahh-  hate you and I’m going to –hah- kill you.”

“You say the sweetest things sugar poopsie~” Teeth found the first bite mark and sank back into place, cutting through the skin again and bringing more blood to the surface as he started sucking.

Tim’s eyes were rolling back into his head as the teeth fixed in place and Deadpool started thrusting long and slow into the vigilante. More keening moans spilling out of Tim’s mouth, he even started to purr, as Deadpool kept thrusting away.

“Fuck!” Tears were starting to pool in the corners of his eyes, Tim was going fucking insane as all the pleasure overloaded his system.

Every single fucking nerve ending was on fire, this was too much, his brain was melting as the teeth released and pushed his head to the other side biting into the virgin flesh on the other side of his neck. He barely even noticed that his hands were free, released at some point, just wrapping his fingers into the bunched up mask on Deadpool’s face, nails biting into what skin as showing and drawing more blood.

A hand grabbed the long hair at the back of Tim’s head, yanking his head back more to expose the long line of his neck, Tim whimpered as the teeth again left his neck and latched onto the skin where his neck and jaw met. The hand on his ass left, leaving Tim to impale himself even further with gravity’s help, moving to Tim’s needy cock which was much more important than massaging his ass.

Shuddering as the world started greying out, Tim was shrieking again as he tried to swallow around the sharp sucking teeth, thrusts rocking him back and forth against the wall. Deadpool breathed in the scent of Tim’s sweat, exhaustion, pleasure and blood, and _purred_ loudly.  Tim could feel every one of the rumbling purrs echoing through his chest while every thrust forced Tim’s desire through the roof.

The hand around Tim’s cock pulled and yanked until Tim was past screaming and barely able to whimper as Deadpool kept thrusting deeper and faster. Teeth sank deeper and drank down the blood pooling around Tim’s neck as the hard rhythm started stuttering out of rhythm.

Gasping, Tim was gasping, unable to breath and deeper as the hand around his cock started twisting in time with the cock burying its way through his ass.

Teeth dug deep before releasing Tim’s neck as the vigilante started coming _hard_ , stars bursting into shape in the grey world, as the lips and teeth pressed against Tim’s chapped and gaping lips. Thrusts coming to a halt as the muscles around Deadpool’s cock tightened just perfectly right.

Tim trembled harder, the warmth splashing and spreading inside him almost felt like a second orgasm, Deadpool biting his lip almost sweetly as the mercenary shuddered to a halt.

“Can we do the S&M next?” Deadpool whispered the words against Tim’s cheek, one hand brushing at Tim’s sweat wetted hair away. “You’d look lovely in black leather and heels~”

“I’m… still,” Tim let the mercenary pull out of his body and scoop him into a bridal hold. “Going to kill you.”


End file.
